I Back For Kill You
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Aku bukanlah orang yang lemah seperti yang kau kenal, aku kembali sebagai iblis yang akan membawa hidupmu dalam kehancuran atas perbuatan masa lalu yang kau lakukan padaku../Aku datang untuk membunuhmu/Kau tau aku adalah seorang iblis yang terlahir kembali dan dengan kekuatan baru ini aku dapat mendapatkan apa pun dengan cara yang sangat mudah/Sakura aku mohon hentikan...


**I Back For Kill You**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Project IBFKY © Chinatsu Arakawa**_

**Warming : OOC, AU, OOT {Maybe}**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort and Supranatural**

Summary : Aku bukanlah orang yang lemah seperti yang kau kenal, aku kembali sebagai iblis yang akan membawa hidupmu dalam kehancuran atas perbuatan masa lalu yang kau lakukan padaku.._/Aku datang untuk membunuhmu/Kau tau aku adalah seorang iblis yang terlahir kembali dan dengan kekuatan baru ini aku dapat mendapatkan apa pun dengan cara yang sangat mudah/Sakura aku mohon hentikan_... **Let's Reading minna^^**

**LET'S READING, IF YOU NOT LIKE DON'T READING **

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x Project IBFKY ~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Chapter 1

"Oi...Teme, kau sudah mendengar kabar bahwa akan ada seorang murid pindahan yang akan bersekolah disini ?" Teriak Naruto pagi-pagi didepan meja Sasuke

"Hm, sepertinya menarik. Apakah di perempuan ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan _smile evil_-nya

"Ya, seperti yang aku dengar sepertinya dia perempuan" Jawab Naruto

"Pagi, Sasu-chan" Sapa Karin manja dan langsung bergelayut ditangan Sasuke

"Oh pagi Karin sayang" Jawab Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Karin dengan ganas

"Hah dasar teme, apa dia tidak risih apa. Dilihat oleh banyak orang" Gerutu Naruto pergi dari kelas Sasuke menuju kelasnya yang berada disamping kelas Sasuke

KRRRIIIINNGGGG

"Karin, aku rasa sudah cukup" Ucap Sasuke menyudahi 'acaranya' setelah mendengar bel berbunyi

"Ck,.. bel sialan !, tapi nanti kita lanjutkan lagi Sasuke-chan" Goda Karin dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan langsung pergi dari tempat Sasuke dan menuju mejanya

"Tentu saja, sayang.." Jawab Sasuke

"Ohayou minna" Sapa Kakashi sensei memasuki ruangannya dengan membawa beberapa map dan menaruh mapnya dimeja "Ohayou Sensei" Jawab seluruh murid,

"Baiklah, pada pagi ini saya akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru pindahan dari Inggris. Silahkan masuk Haruno-san" panggil Kakashi sensei kepada murid baru tersebut, Setelah Kakashi sensei memanggilnya masuklah seorang perempuan cantik berkulit putih pucat dengan sorotan mata kosong dan penuh dengan kebencian

"_Ohayou minna, Hajimemashita watashi wa Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku na_" Sapa murid tersebut dengan sebuah senyum. "Kawaiii" Teriak seluruh murid dikelas tersebut, "Hei, kalian semua tenanglah. Baiklah Haruno-san kau akan duduk di dekat Sasuke, Sasuke bisa kau angkat tanganmu agar Haruno-san tau dimana tempatnya" Ucap Kakashi sensei

"Ha'i, sensei" Jawab Sasuke, "Haruno-san apa kau bisa melihat Sasuke sekarang ?" Tanya Kakashi sensei. "Tentu saja, sensei. Arigatou" Jawab Sakura, setelah mengetahui tempatnya dimana Sakura langsung menuju tempatnya dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke membeku dan mengeluarkan sebuah keringat dari pelipisnya

_Aku kembali hanya untuk membunuhmu dan membalaskan semuanya yang terjadi padaku_

Sebuah senyum _evil_ keluar setelah Sakura mengatakan kata-kata tersebut, sekilas bagi yang melihatnya itu adalah sebuah senyum yang menawan tapi bagi Sasuke itu adalah senyum yang mematikan

_SKIP TIME_

"Huah..., _forehead_ akhirnya kau kembali dari London tapi kenapa kau tak menghubungiku aku'kan bisa menjemputmu dibandara !" Ucap Ino heboh setelah mengetahui sahabat kesayangannya pulang dari London tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu _pig _!" Jawab Sakura bosan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan sahabatnya tersebut

"Ino-_chan_ benar Sakura-_chan_ kami'kan bisa menjemputmu dibandara. Tapi kenapa kau bisa pulang tiba-tiba dari London Sakura ?" Tanya Hinta penasaran

"Itu karena _kaa-san _ingin agar aku menemaninya disini" Jawab Sakura menjelaskan keadaannya kepada kedua sahabatnya, "Ano.., Hinata-_chan _bisakah kita makan siang sekarang ?" Jawab Naruto tiba-tiba datang, "Astaga, Sakura-_chan ..._!, kapan kau datang dari London !" Tanya Naruto heboh setelah melihat sahabat kecilnya pulang tanpa memberi kabar sekalipun

"Hm, mungkin sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu. Jangan bilang kau dan Hinata akhirnya pacaran juga ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran dengan melihat bergantian wajah Naruto dan Hinata, "Ano..eto" Ucap Naruto gelagapan, "Sudahlah Sakura-_chan _ini memalukan" Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, _ja_ Sakura" Jawab Naruto kabur secepat-cepatnya dengan menarik tangan Hinata

"Ya ampun mereka berdua seperti anak kecil saja, tapi syukurlah Hinata dan Naruto bisa berpacaran juga. Oh ya Ino maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling sekolah ini ?" Tanya Sakura, "Tentu saja _forehead_ !" Jawab Ino riang

"Sakura, aku rasa kau kembali bukan hanya permintaan Mebuki _baasan_ ya'kan ?" Tanya Ino langsung _to the point _pada Sakura

"A..pa maksudmu, _pig_ ?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Kau bisa berbohong pada Hinata, Sakura. Tapi semua sikap yang kau tampilkan berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang kukenal dulu, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Sakura,. Lepaskan topengmu itu sekarang" Pinta Ino sambil menatap lekat mata Sakura

"Kau memang paling mengerti aku Ino,.. Hah...baiklah ya memang benar aku kembali bukan hanya permintaan _kaasan_ tapi aku kembali untuk membalaskan dendamku kepada si uchiha itu !" Jawab Sakura dingin dengan tatapan kosong yang menandakan jiwanya telah lama pergi dari tubuhnya, yang menandakan dia hidup hanya karena dia bernafas saja jika dia tidak bernafas mungkin dia sudah lama mati

"Ya ampun Sakura, sampai kapan kau mau mengingat hal 'itu' terus ,tidak bisa'kah kau melupakannya ?" Tanya Ino sedih melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang lebih buruk dari terakhir mereka bertemu

"Tidak..Aku tidak bisa melupakannya Ino, sudah 4 tahun aku mencoba untuk melupakannya !, tapi setiap kali aku mencoba melupakannya hatiku sangat pedih jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak detik itu juga !, kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku Ino. Aku rasa ingin mati saja !" Jawab Sakura dengan nada putus asa dan hampir menitik'kan air mata karena menahan beban yang terlalu berat baginya

Setelah mendengar pengakuan Sakura, Ino sangat terkejut dan langsung memeluk erat Sakura "Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sakura, tapi jika kau memilih jalan ini kau malah akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri nanti !" bisik Ino

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti diriku Ino, karena diriku dan hatiku sudah lama hancur berkeping-keping dan menjadi serpihan debu" Jawab Sakura dengan nada dingin dan menusuk

"Kuharap, kau segera bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu Sakura" Ucap Ino sedih melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang terpuruk selama 4 tahun karena ulah si uchiha bungsu tersebut

"Tentu saja _pig_, ayo kita pergi makan perutku sudah lapar sekali. Kali ini aku yang teraktir !" Ajak Sakura yang langsung memasang topeng cerianya lagi, "A..ah, baiklah" Cepat sekali dia memasang topengnya aku rasa mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu itu akan pecah berkeping-keping jika dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya pikir Ino khawatir

.

.

.

"Teemeee.., kau sudah dengar bahwa murid pindahan itu adalah Sakura-chan !" Teriak Naruto heboh setelah dia dan Hinata makan siang segera menuju kelas Sasuke

"Tentu saja dobe, dan celakanya dia satu kelas denganku" Gerutu Sasuke kesal karena Sakura harus satu kelas dengannya lagi, "Kenapa kau harus khawatir, jika Sakura-chan satu kelas denganmu teme. Bukannya dia dulu mantan tunanganmu ?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat sikap sahabatnya tersebut

"It..u karena aku rasa dia bukan seperti Sakura yang kita kenal dulu" Jawab Sasuke gelagapan karena pertanyaan Naruto, "Oh, benarkah. Tapi menurutku dia sama sekali tidak berubah jangan-jangan kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi pada Sakura ?" Selidik Naruto, "Tentu saja tidak dobe, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku kau mengganggu jalanku" Jawab Sasuke ketus

"Hah, dasar teme. Jika kau tidak berubah dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini kau bisa menyakiti Sakura lagi" Bisik Naruto pelan dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu

Setelah membicarakan hal yang tak penting Sasuke pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura, "Sakura aku rasa kita perlu membicarakan hal yang penting" Ucap Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju tempat yang lebih sepi, "Lepaskan aku,..Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganmu hanya membuang waktuku saja" Jawab Sakura ketus berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari tangannya

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahu alasanmu kenapa kau bisa berada di Jepang lagi !" Bentak Sasuke dengan lebih mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sakura, "Sudah jelas'kan aku kembali untuk meneror hidupmu dan yang terakhir adalah membunuhmu !" Bisik Sakura dingin dan menusuk ditelinga Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'membunuh' yang membuat pegangan tangan Sasuke lepas setelah mendengar kata-kata Sakura

"Tapi aku melakukan apa padamu, sehingga kau bisa mengatakan hal 'tabu' seperti itu padaku" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, "Hah, begitu mudahnya kau lupa setelah apa yang kau lakukan seperti itu padaku, seumur hidup pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Uchiha Sasuke, minggirlah aku rasa kau menghabiskan banyak waktuku lebih baik aku pergi saja" Jawab Sakura pergi melewati Sasuke dengan memasang wajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun seperti mayat hidup saja

"Aku akan memaksamu untuk berbicara Sakura, ingat itu !" Teriak Sasuke dari jauh yang membuat Sakura berhenti sebentar dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang "Coba saja jika kau bisa tuan Uchiha" Jawab Sakura mengeluarkan seringai_ evil'_nya yang mengerikan "Ini baru awal uchiha selanjutnya akan lebih menyakitkan dari luka yang kau torehkan padaku" Batin Sakura pergi dari tempat itu

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**AN : **Hai semuanya balik lagi sama saya dengan cerita baru, maklumin ajj jika kependekan otak saya udah mampet gk bisa berfikir lagi, ini baru awal tenang ajj oke^^. Padahal chapter-chapter sebelumnya belum di publish tapi udah bikin yang baru #digebukin para readers, tapi ya begitulah saya mengalir mengikuti imajinasi yang amat bertumpuk, #Ciah PeDe banget tapi ini pertama kalinya lho saya bikin _dark_ Sakura, bagaimana menurut kalian apa darknya sedikit atau kebanyakan, Silahkan di _RnR..._


End file.
